The Killing Dance
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Max...Alec...Crash...hormones?


**The Killing Dance**  
><strong>Author:<strong> Donna Lynn  
><strong>Status:<strong> Complete  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 832  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Content Warning:<strong> Language and sexual situations  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Max...Alec...Crash...hormones?  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Max/Alec

**Author's Note:** _This is a very old story, one of my first Max/Alec stories but it was removed from due to the rating change. I have decided to repost it to have all my work in one place again._

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna go get some air," Alec said standing from his chair and heading out the back of Crash.<p>

"What's up with him?" Original Cindy asked curiously.

Max didn't say anything as she tried to keep her legs from shaking. Original Cindy noticed that she was fidgety. "Girl what is your problem?"

"Huh? Nothing I just have a lot of left over energy I guess I'll be right back," Max quickly stood from the table and made her way to the back of Crash.

Original Cindy just shook her head.

Max made her way out the back and didn't even get completely out the door when someone grabbed her and slammed her against the wall attacking her lips. She didn't shove them away but brought them closer to her.

"What took you so damn long?" Alec asked her as he kissed down her neck unbuttoned her shirt.

"I didn't want to look suspicious and Cindy was asking questions," she said un-tucking his shirt and pulling it over his head.

"What was she asking?" he asked helping her get out of her pants. As soon as she was out of her pants he shoved her back against the wall and devoured her lips.

"She…wanted to…know why you…keep coming out here," she said between kisses. She reached down and undone his pants and reached inside to caress his hard-on.

He groaned, "What'd you tell her." He asked wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I didn't know then I came AH!" she screamed at the end of her sentence when he pushed himself inside her.

"Not yet but you will," he said with a cocky grin. His rhythm was fast but not to hard, but hard enough for her to know it the next day. She through her head back in ecstasy as she absorbed his thrusts. She wrapped her arms around his broad chest and held him to her as he rammed her against the wall.

"Oh God Alec!" she screamed as she clenched her muscles around him.

He whimpered into her throat and thrust harder into her. "I love it when you do that," he said breathlessly.

"Unh! I'm gonna come," she said biting her lip as he changed the angle going inside her. He kissed up her neck to her mouth and said, "Come on baby…come one." He felt her muscles all over her body getting tense and knew she was about to come.

"AAAAHHHH!" She came with a scream and clutched her muscles around him again making him climax as well. "Oh my God Max!" he said slowing his thrust to a stop. For a few minutes they stayed in the same position not moving. Then Max spoke, "We need to stop meeting like this." He kissed up and down her neck as he held her against the wall still inside her.

"Mmm…I kind of like it," he said as he gently kissed her neck.

"That's not what I meant. I meant meeting up in places like this," she said looking around the back of Crash.

"I think it's a rush," he said kissing behind her ear, which was very sensitive. He could kiss there and she would be ready to go again anytime.

"You would," she moaned as he bit her earlobe.

"You like it too admit it," he said pushing against her letting her feel him inside her.

She whimpered, "Yea it is a rush, but…" she trailed off. "But what?" he asked starting to move inside her again. This was one good thing about being an X5…great stamina.

"If were…mmm…not careful someone's gonna ooh…catch us, oh don't stop that," she said as he moved very slowly inside her. That was the thing he figured out about her. She either liked rough as hell or real gentle and slow. She liked it one way or another not in between.

"You like this don't you Max?" he asked against her lips as he continued to move very slowly inside her. She swallowed a cry of pleasure and bit her lip. "Your so wet Max…so tight…so warm," he breathed. She loved it when he talked to her like this during their moments of passion.

She rolled her eyes in pleasure as she came again. He smiled in triumph as she shuddered in his arms. He moved a couple more times inside her and came himself with a groan. He slipped out of her slowly with a sigh and set her on her feet. She had to hold on to him to get her balance. Anytime he had her in that kind of position it took her a moment to get her balance.

She put her pants back on as he zipped himself back up. He watched her as she dressed and said, "You know what would make this easier?"

"What?" she asked pulling her pants up.

He walked up behind her and pulled her against him. "If you wore skirts."

She couldn't help but smile. "Maybe, but don't hold your breath."

**THE END**


End file.
